


Free Battle!

by ChrisTellsTales



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTellsTales/pseuds/ChrisTellsTales
Summary: Ever wanted to see two Trainers battle who wouldn't throw down otherwise? Do you want to see how a non-battler would fight? Or maybe you just want the next chapter in a classic rivalry. Either way, this story is here to answer your prayers! Requests are OPEN!





	Free Battle!

Okay, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while now, and I figure, why the hell not, I'm gonna do this!

Basically, this is just me wanting to write random Trainers across all the games battling. I'm taking requests on this one, but there are a few caveats:

#1: I will only be writing battles between characters who have appeared in the games' canon. There are a few exceptions to this, however! I will take requests involving Ash, using versions of his teams and various Pokemon in the anime, and re-interpreting them in a game-verse style.

#2: That being said, the battles will be a mix of anime-style and game mechanics. I WILL be implementing dodging, but only on moves with less than 100 base accuracy (unless such moves are affected by evasion or accuracy modifiers at any point in the battle).

#3: For the purposes of Gym battles and other official fights, the Gym Leader will not be able to switch unless using a move that would invoke their Pokemon switching out. Aside from this, Trainers will be allowed a certain number of item time-outs to either heal or power up their Pokemon, scaling as such:

Normal Trainer battles: 1 item  
Gym battles: 2 items  
Elite Four battles: 3 items  
Champion battles: 4 items  
Battle facilities: No items

There are no rules for evil team Trainers or their bosses, but they may still abide by them out of honor.

#4: I will mostly be sticking to Single, Double, and Multi Battles, as these are the formats universal to all core series games. All other formats will be allowed only in the regions they appear in.

#5: For the sake of balance, the maximum number of Pokemon that will participate in a battle is equal to the lowest number of Pokemon one of the Trainers has on hand, unless a certain number is stipulated by a Gym or other facility.

#6: All Pokemon will be limited to four moves in a given battle. NO EXCEPTIONS!!!

Other than that, that's it! So with that, requests are open.

Let's play!


End file.
